orange_seasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
List of starting tools and upgrades The following list contains all tools that you start with. They can be upgraded by Viktor. The Blacksmith is open 08:00 to 15:00. Hoe * Cheap Hoe You start off with this tool. It tills one square of land. * Regular Hoe The first upgrade costs 1000G and requires the Cheap Hoe and one Copper Ingot. It takes one day to complete. * Effective Hoe The second upgrade costs 2000G and requires the Regular Hoe and two Silver Ingots. The upgrade takes two days to complete. * Perfect Hoe The last upgrade costs 3000G and requires the Effective Hoe and three Gold Ingots. The upgrade takes three days to complete. Watering Can * Cheap Watering Can You start off with this tool. It waters one square of land. * Regular Watering Can The first upgrade costs 3000G and requires the Cheap Watering Can and five Silver Ore. It takes two days to complete. It waters four squares of land. * Effective Watering Can The second upgrade costs 7000G and requires the Regular Watering Can and one Ruby Gem. The upgrade takes three days to complete. It waters ten squares of land, five wide by two deep. * Perfect Watering Can The last upgrade costs 12000G and requires the Efficient Watering Can and one Emerald. It takes four days to complete. List of "hidden" tools and upgrades The following list contains all tools that you have to find or get through quests. Some of them can be upgraded by Viktor at the Blacksmith. His opening times are 08:00 to 15:00. Axe * Broken Axe Leave Orange Town through the lower way to the east and follow it until you find the chest next to the river. You now get the task to find someone who can help you fix the axe. Bring it to Viktor, the blacksmith. He will need 4 iron ores to fix it. * Cheap Axe It takes four hits to break a Branch. You can only destroy logs with this tool. * Regular Axe The first upgrade costs 1000G and requires the Cheap Axe and one Copper Ingot. It takes one day to complete. The Regular Axe breaks logs with two hits and is slightly more energy effective. Also it can destroy Stumps, which give you three branches. * Effective Axe The second upgrade costs 2000G and requires the Regular Axe and two Silver Ingots. The upgrade takes two days to complete. * Perfect Axe The last upgrade costs 3000G and requires the Effective Axe and three Gold Ingots. The upgrade takes three days to complete. It can chop down trees, and logs and stumps each take one hit to destroy. Hammer * Cheap Hammer The Cheap Hammer takes four hits to break a rock. Take the path to the west next to the General Store until you find the mine. Go inside of the mine and talk to . He says he's not gonna leave without his dog Pom. To find Pom take the path between the mine and the train station and go straight to the west. Now pick up Pom and bring her back to her owner. Now you have to find your way through the mine until you reach the chest that's located in the room on the right side next to the entrance. * Regular Hammer The first upgrade costs 1000G and requires the Cheap Hammer and one Copper Ingot. It takes one day to complete. The Regular Hammer breaks rocks with two hits and is slightly more energy effective. * Effective Hammer The second upgrade costs 2000G and requires the Regular Hammer and two Silver Ingots. The upgrade takes two days to complete. * Perfect Hammer The last upgrade costs 3000G and requires the Effective Hammer and three Gold Ingots. It takes three days to complete. It can break large boulders. Sickle * Cheap Sickle It can be found in one of the caves in the surrounding countryside of orange town. One possibility is: Exit orange town to the west next to the general Store. Take the way between the mine and the train station and go north as far as you can. Finally move east until you reach the cave right next to a little waterfall. Move the barrel inside of the cave and open the chest. * Regular Sickle The first upgrade costs 1000G and requires the Cheap Sickle and one Copper Ingot. It takes one day to complete. * Effective Sickle * Perfect Sickle Fishing Rod Talk to Lucas every day for a while and eventually he'll bring the rod to your farm. Milker The Milker can be bought at the General Store for 500G. Clippers The Clippers can be bought at the General Store for 500G.Category:Gameplay